


A Rose by Any Other Name

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: From a prompt byjld71on theBe Mine Valentine Comment Meme: Sam & Dean have been skirting around their attraction to each other for a while. Sam decides to make his intentions clear by giving Dean a rose on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Rose by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).

> Thanks to for the speedy beta! Thanks to [Jerzcaligrl](/user/jerzcaligrl) for the speedy beta, and [cyncitymojo](/user/cyncitymojo), [Theatregirl7299](/user/theatregirl7299), [ Jerzcaligrl](/user/jerzcaligrl) and [sammichgirl](/user/sammichgirl) for feedback and support.

The laptop screen glowed softly in the dim motel room, but Sam's eyes were no longer on it. He stared into space, his thoughts tumbling around in his brain.

Was this it? Was it time?

For so long, Sam had been in love with his brother. He was long past the “is it wrong” stage, merely accepting it now as collateral damage from their strange life. What remained was what he would do about it. Was he finally ready to act on it? To let Dean know his feelings?

It wasn't like he was working completely in the dark. Living in each other's pockets the way they did, Sam had noticed things, seen clues that perhaps Dean felt the same way. Longer than normal glances, furtive looks at Sam when he was changing or coming out of the shower. Certainly Dean was hyper-vigilant about Sam getting injured, and solicitous when he was laid up. Knowing Dean as well as Sam did, he could just...sense something. An aura where Sam felt warm and loved, or that Dean wanted him, often resolved by Dean abruptly heading out to hunt tail while Sam jerked off alone.

Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? It was Valentine's Day, and Sam had a plan. He'd thought it over, gotten his supplies, and tonight he was going to do it. He was nervous, sure, but excited too. Tonight there would be some kind of resolution, and Sam knew which one he was hoping for.

Dean was out getting food and booze, so Sam put his plan into action. He took a shower plus, ensuring that he was squeaky-clean inside and out. He had an armload of rose petals that he scattered around the perimeter of the bed. A candle on each nightstand cast a warm, flickering light. And the economy size bottle of Uberlube was standing at the ready. He prepped himself, but the main act—that would be Dean's.

The key sounded in the door. Sam got into position.

* * *

Dean entered the motel room and froze. The harsh lighting from cheap lamps was replaced by flickering candles. Multi-colored rose petals ringed the bed. And on the bed...

Sam.

Naked as the day he was born. All long limbs and thick muscle. A chest carved into beautiful pecs with a thick dusting of black hair. The abs of an underwear model, hip cuts sharp enough to hurt. And the crowning glory, a thick, long cock that jutted up boldly, making an unequivocal statement that Sam was ready for action. 

Dean just barely saved the liquor bottle from crashing to the floor. He managed to plop it and the bag of food on the table next to the door.

“Uh, Sam...what...” His mouth was weirdly dry.

“Dean, I think we're both aware of the elephant int the room. Of the way we feel about each other. Well, I'm done tip-toeing. I know what I feel for you, and I think I know what you feel for me. We're not getting any younger and we live dangerous lives, so I'm...taking the rose by the thorns here. I'm here, and I have a present for you. First, you have to get undressed.”

Dean nodded dumbly and began to pull his clothes off, leaving them in a heap. His eyes never left Sam, and by the time he joined Sam on the bed, he too was erect.

“How...how do you want me?” Dean croaked. He cleared his throat and repeated the question in a more manly tone.

“A kiss first,” murmured Sam, cupping Dean's face with his hands and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss that just about made Dean pass out right there. Was this a dream? How was this happening? He gave as good as he got, though, marveling that Sam's mouth was just as delicious as he'd always dreamed it would be.

“So I want us to fuck and do everything either of us want under the sun, but first, Dean, I'm going to give you a rose for Valentine's Day.” Dean glanced down at the petals on the bed, and Sam chuckled. “No, not this kind of rose.”

The realization of what Sam meant lanced into Dean's brain. A...what? A _rose?_ Like...

Sam, clearly following Dean's train of thought nodded with a dirty smirk. “Yep. That's what I mean. I've seen your porn, dude, I know just how kinky you are. I'm going to give you everything you've ever fantasized about, starting with this. So get behind me and start lubing your hand up.”

Dean's dick was totally on board with this plan, pre-come welling up and dripping in a long silver string. He kissed Sam again and moved behind him while Sam went down on hands and knees. Oh dear God, Sam's ass was peach perfection; two perky globes curving in front of Dean. Sam's balls hung down between his thighs, heavy in their velvety sac. He caressed them, enjoying Sam's hiss of pleasure, then put a hand on each cheek and spread them. There it was, Sam's pink pucker, so tiny and sweet. Dean ran a finger over it, saw Sam flex, did it again. The pump bottle of lube was right next to him on the nightstand, so Dean dribbled some on his fingers and rubbed that sweet hole again, enjoying the slick glide of the tender flesh beneath his fingertips. He pushed his thumb partway in and Sam gasped. Pulled it out, thrust it a few more times, going deeper each time, and smiled.

Man, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Sam gasped at the first breach of his ass by Dean's thumb. He was not totally unfamiliar with ass play—Jess had enjoyed giving and receiving it, and there had been the occasional encounter with a guy along the road. It had been a while though, and this was going to be different. This was _Dean._

Dean probed with his thumb several more times, and Sam's gasps turned to groans of pleasure. Dean pulled his thumb out and slapped Sam's ass, first one side and then the other.

“Here we go now,” Dean said. Sam could hear the banked excitement in his voice. He could also hear the squeak of the lube pump as Dean coated his fingers liberally. The cool fluid made Sam yelp a little as Dean pumped it freely over his hole as well.

First finger. It was narrower than Dean's thumb, so it eased in with no problem. He wiggled it around inside Sam, mmhmm that was nice. Dean went right on to two fingers. Okay, feel that a little more. Feels good. Aaaand three, okay, little fuller, little more stretch now. _Groan_...

'How you doing there, Sammy?” asked Dean, his voice low and growly. “Let me tell you how you look. Look...hot. You're stretched around my fingers, and shit, that's hot, seeing that. Skin clings to me when I pull out, then I glide back in, all slick in your tight hole.” 

Dean pulled his fingers all the way out, and Sam felt unexpectedly empty. He whined before he realized it, dropping his head in embarrassment. Dean chuckled. 

“Hang on,” he said, smearing more lube over Sam's hole. Sam expected fingers again, long and knobby, but instead something round, something spongy, yet firm, probed at him, popping in past the muscled ring of his opening.

“Fuck! Dean, is that...” Sam wheezed. He couldn't tell if he wanted to jump away or push into the probing...shit, that had to be Dean's dick! “Are we...are you gonna...” 

Dean was busy moaning as he shallowly thrust his cock in and out, staying just at Sam's entrance. “Goddamn, that feels good! Oh, fuck...no, gonna save that for another time, just wanted to see how it felt. Oh, Sammy, you have the ass of a god, I swear.” One more tiny push and Dean pulled out. “God, can't wait, Sammy, gonna ream your ass like there's no tomorrow. Right now, though, gonna shove my hand in there, make you scream.”

All three fingers jammed back inside Sam, and he moaned loudly. A few scissor stretches, and he sputtered out through gritted teeth, “Go on Dean, gimme one more!”

Dean pulled his fingers almost out, leaving just the tips in, and then Sam felt it, Dean's pinkie edging in with the others. God, that was a stretch now, all four fingers going almost to the knuckles. He was breathing heavy now, soft pants as he kept focusing on relaxing. Dean's other hand landed on his lower back, rubbing slow circles there. 

“You okay still?” Dean's voice held concern but also lust, and Sam knew he was using iron control to not just go wild on Sam's ass. There was some pain on Sam's side, but mostly just enough to be exciting, spurring Sam into toe-curling pleasure.

“Yeah...'m good. Do it, Dean. Do it!” Sam blew out a lungful of air and spread his legs a little wider.

“Okay...here we go.” Fingers almost out again, then sliding back and oh fucking God, there was that final hurdle. The knuckle of Dean's thumb knocking on the door of Sam's ass, begging to enter, trying to push in, son of a bitch! Wetness again, more lube flooding Sam, running down his balls, cooling his inflamed, swollen tissues, slicking Dean's hand up. _Twist_, that's it, a little push, another _twist_ and...

“FUCK” Sam screamed. His head fell onto his crossed wrists, and he was almost sobbing. Dean's whole fucking hand was IN SAM'S ASS. Jesus! He'd never felt anything like it—he was impossibly full, dear God so incredibly full, and it didn't hurt exactly, it was just _pressure,_ all that pressure, and...

SHIT! Dean was turning his hand back and forth, his knuckles rubbing Sam everywhere inside, oh God that was good, it was amazing, his prostate getting bumped and stimulated over and over, God, he was gonna come! “Fuck,” he yelled again, and his muscles were flexing, his hole squeezing Dean's wrist, everything spasming around Dean's hand and it was so good, so fucking good.

“Goddamn, Sammy!” Dean panted, and his other hand disappeared. Sam heard the slap of hand on dick and it was only seconds before he felt Dean's come raining on his back, hot and thick, Dean groaning and cursing as he milked himself out onto Sam.

* * *

Dean could barely keep himself up on his knees, his orgasm taking all of his strength as it ebbed. He took a few deep breaths, waiting for the little twinkly lights to clear his vision. Sam was breathing heavily, his back sagging but his ass still pointed resolutely at Dean. 

Jesus, Dean wished he had his phone right there to take a picture. The sight of his hand—his entire hand!--buried in Sam's ass was too erotic for words. Now, though, it was time to withdraw, a process that had to proceed as delicately as the entering had been. Slowly Dean eased his wrist back, straightening his fingers as soon as he had room to ease pulling out. He had to twist a little again to get over the thumb knuckle hump, pumping more lube to ease the way out as much as the entrance.

Even with the twisting and the lube, Dean had to really pull a bit to get that widest part of his hand out. Sam was moaning slightly but seemed to be drifting in his orgasmic haze. Suddenly Dean was free; once that span of knuckles made it out, the rest of his fingers slid out easily on a flood of lube, running thickly down Sam's taint and over his balls. Dean could feel how Sam's channel was clinging to his hand, as if it was loathe to lose contact with Dean.

And there it was—the rosebud. Sam's tissue swelling out from his now-gaping hole, pink and tender. His hole itself was also swollen, a puffy rim around his most delicate flesh, glistening from the copious amount of lube it had been bathed in. Dean was in awe of this special moment that Sam had given only to him, trusted him to not only share the pleasure of it but the incredible vulnerability. Dean hadn't thought of Sam in terms of this raw sexuality, the ability to go so open, so kinky, and still retain such an emotional bond with his partner.

With Dean.

Dean got off the bed, easing Sam's hips down so he was lying comfortably, and got a damp washcloth and a towel from the bathroom. Returning to the bed, he gently wiped the come from Sam's back and the lube excess from his ass. Then he got into bed, pulling Sam onto his chest, cradling him in Dean's arms, to join him in sleep.


End file.
